Moon of Memories
by Riku Sempai
Summary: A song fiction where the former members of Doom think back toward their memories. Featuring The Sounds of Silence.


Title: Moon of Memories

This song fiction features the lyrics of "The Sounds of Silence" by Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel, and was written and composed since 1964. I just wanted to say that the reason why I have written this was because, in a way, this was my "Father's Day" gift to my dad, who unfortunately, had passed away since December 16th, 2004. I had taken the time to stay up all night (I woke up since 6:00 A.M. on Saturday and now it's about 5:26 A.M. on Sunday, but by the time I finish typing this, that might change...) to submit this, and at this point, I really don't care about anything anymore. You can flame me, insult the poem, nag at me, whatever, I just don't care. But all I have to say is that this has to be done. Like I said before, this is my Father's Day gift to my dad, and I wanted to take a break from all the other work I have to get done just to make sure he gets this gift. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I really hope you enjoy the poem.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of their characters. Also, the song "The Sound of Silence" (as already mentioned) is writtened and owned by Simon and Garfunkel.

* * *

Hello darkness, my old friend,

I've come to talk with you again,

Because a vision softly creeping,

Left its seeds while I was sleeping,

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence.

* * *

He looked up to the sky, eyes focused on the stars as they glittered with the light of the moon. He stared at the shining stars, wondering what his family would be doing if they were here now. He sighed as his short, blonde hair swayed in the chilling wind, and felt a single tear roll down his left eye. Then he felt a warm touch of a young woman's hand, as she gently wiped the tear away with one of her elegant fingers. He turned his head and looked behind him, and came face to face with his guardian, Eatos. Her long, blonde hair danced along the wind, while her amber eyes gave him a feeling of comfort as they reflected the light of the pearly, full moon. Eatos gently closed her eyes and smiled before she hugged him from behind, and slowly layed her head on his shoulder before she cooed, "Raphael, your family loved you. Your family greatly missed you. But I am sure they will live happily, knowing that you are safe."

Raphael looked toward Eatos and gave her a comforting smile before they both watched the moon in the dark sky.

* * *

In restless dreams I walked alone

Narrow streets of cobblestone,

'Neath the halo of a street lamp,

I turned my collar to the cold and damp

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light

That split the night

And touched the sound of silence.

* * *

He leaned against his black motorcycle and watched the moon shimmering in the sky, oblivious to the urban sounds of the street that wasn't too far from him. He watched as a cloud that was hidden behind a tall building was slowly making its way toward the moon, covering the shiny pearl in the sky from view. He closed his eyes and sighed while allowing a gentle breeze from the wind to rush past his face. Then his misty grey eyes looked down and focused on a very old, worn out action figure. His hand slowly but tightly gripped the toy before he closed his eyes and bent his head down in shame.

"Mikey... I'm so sorry... I failed you...I failed you as an older brother... Please, forgive me..."

He tried to stop himself from crying, but he failed when he felt tears roll down his eyes, one after another.

"Alister."

Alister quickly wiped hs tears away and looked toward the alleyways that lead to the city streets. His eyes widened when he saw a young boy who also had red hair and grey eyes.

"Mikey..."

"Big Brother, don't be sad. I'm not mad at you. You were a great older brother! Honest!"

"But Mikey, I-"

"It's not your fault! It wasn't your fault that I died! You didn't know..."

Alister looked sadly toward the spirit of his little brother. He still felt guilty about Mikey, about how he put him in an army tank in order to save him, only to have it blown up by a missle.

"Big Brother..."

Alister looked up at Mikey's face, not giving the slightest concern that his eyes were turning red, and his face was covered in tears.

"Big Brother? Can we play together one last time?"

Alister tried to wipe away his tears before he gave a comforting smile to his brother.

"Sure Kiddo... Let's play..."

He slowly grabbed Mikey's hand before he placed the tattered action figue in his palms. Seeing his toy, Mikey smiled before the two walked toward an empty park not too far from where they were.

* * *

And in the naked light I saw

Ten thousand people, maybe more.

People talking without speaking,

People hearing without listening,

People writing songs that voices never share

And no one dare

Disturb the sound of silence.

* * *

A young man with brown, spiky hair stared up toward the pearly moon, admiring its beauty in the night sky. He watched the stars shine brightly and sighed as he looked down at a Cyber Harpy Lady card that rested on the windowsill beside him. He picked up the card and stared deeply at the picture before he looked up to the sky once again.

"Mai..."

As he stared at the moon, he remembered walking through a dark alleyway, watching as a girl with a crushed heart was crying softly to herself. Then he remembered how they both fought in a duel, and how the girl, who he soon found out was named Mai, had watched in horror as he sliced trough her Harpy Ladies before she collapsed, giving up all hope. The sight of her gloomy face covered in tears and water droplets from the rain had tickled his mind, while her voice was soft and muffled.

"I just wanted to be the best..."

The sound of Mai's voice echoed in his head. Now the members of Doom disbanded, and the whole gang were free from the orichalcos. While his other comrades had little to think about, since they now know their loved ones are in a better place, his mind was still focused on his girl, his wandering biker, Mai.

* * *

"Fools" said I, "You do not know

Silence like a cancer grows.

Hear my words that I might teach you,

Take my arms that I might reach you."

But my words like silent raindrops fell,

And echoed

In the wells of silence

* * *

Out near an open land, where only the seashore, the bright moon, and an open road could be seen, a young girl rode across the pavement on a yellow motorcyle. Her blonde hair swayed as wind rushed past her body, and the silence of the road filled her ears. The running motor of her bike couldn't be heard, as her mind was clouded with thoughts. Mai stared up toward the shining moon, and watched the sky as stars twinkled along the big blanket of darkness. Memories of the times she spent with Joey rushed through her head, from the time she lent him her prize card in the Duelist Kingdom, to the time he and Yami tried to save her from a direct attack from Ra. She sighed, knowing that she could never return to her old life, for she would be shunned and turned away for all the pain she caused since joining Doom. She looked at her arm and stared at the orichalcos duel disk that was attached before she thought of someone else that cared fo her, Valon. She could almost feel the rain pouring down on her that night again, while she tried to recall how he tried to lend a hand to her when she thought she was all alone. She smiled as she drove on to her destination, now knowing that this whole time, she wasn't alone afterall.

* * *

And the people bowed and prayed

To the neon god they made.

And the sign flashed out its warning,

In the words that it was forming.

And the sign said, "The words of the prophets

are written on the subway walls

And tenement halls."

And whisper'd in the sounds of silence.

* * *

I didn't know what to tell you,

I didn't know what to say,

I never did know it would come,

What came was your dieing day.

In my heart I have always loved you,

I have always seen you around,

You have always cheered me up,

Everytime you've seen me down.

I may not be able to see you anymore,

I may not be able to touch you anymore,

But I know...

I know you're still here,

To comfort me,

To keep me safe,

To watch over me,

To give me strength.

I now know what to tell you,

I now know what to say,

I want to tell you "I love you"

Since I know you'll watch over me to this day.

* * *

I know that some of you who read this might have some questions about this poem. So I am gonna answer some questions I think readers are gonna ask me the most.

Why did you use their names from the english dub version? Why not use their regular japanese names?

Well, that is a good question. For one thing, the only name I didn't know their japanese name for was Alister/Amelda's brother. So in order not to confuse people by switching between english and japanese names, I just put their english names for the heck of it. Also, the fans who only watch english dub will know the characters better.

What is that poem at the end?

That was my obituary in my dad's funeral. Since it IS his Father's Day gift, I thought I might add that.

How do you know Raphael's guardian monster is "Eatos"?

In most sites I've been to, Raphael's monster has been referred to as "Airtos" (in japanese) and "Eatos" (in english). I too was surprised that the guardian's name was "Eatos", as in the show, it sounded like they were calling her "Niyatos". But I also saw one of the official english sites refer to her as "Eatos", so she's referred to that here too.

Why pick the song "The Sounds of Silence"?

Even though the poem itself has a different theme from the song, the reason why I picked it was mainly because that was my dad's most favorite song.

If you have any other questions, I might answer it in another extention of this poem. I might ad a new chapter to this, but I might not. (Shrugs) I guess time will tell... Thank you very much for taking the time to read this. (And just as I expected, right now it's 6:24 A.M. Time to go to bed for now... Zzz...)


End file.
